


An Invocation Upon Us

by tinyfirefly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Awkward situations, Cursed, F/M, Hunter and Hunted, M for nudity, Medieval, Reylo Week 2020, being cursed, both share the same curse, laws of attraction determine they will sleep together at a future date, predator and prey, rey likes what she sees, transformed into bears, turning back into humans, vague christianity references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfirefly/pseuds/tinyfirefly
Summary: Oh-! Dear merciful Father, give her strength not to look. He was naked.oOoKylo Ren has terrorized the lands for the last twenty years. A preternatural bear of improbable strength, impenetrable by any weapon, even death does not claim him.Rey, a successful hunter determined to end his scourge, finds herself in an impossible situation when her killing blow transforms him back into a man...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	An Invocation Upon Us

Wild black eyes swung frantically across the clearing. Matted hair falling thick into his face as he twisted back and forth, muscles in his torso rippling delightfully...

Oh...

Weapon slipping from her hand, eyes bulging, Rey's body was rendered motionless, even her lungs had forgotten how to breathe. Oh-! Dear merciful Father, give her strength not to look. He was naked. The sight of it seared into her mind. 

Symmetrical, familiar to her own body but different - in startling ways that were expected and unexpected - he stood oblivious before her. Beauty marks scattered across acres of pale skin, gleaming bright in the moonlight through a sheen of sweat. Broad chest proud, strength rippling through the powerful muscles held to bone with sinew. Little hair could be found on the chest, but across arms and legs, trailing down the narrow waist leading to... nope, his chest is good!

It was a warrior's body, honed from fighting, defending his life, destroying all that challenged him, the realization that he was dangerous flooded her, making her question the sanity of her decision to pursue Kylo Ren. Where as a bear, Kylo Ren had been a foul, scarred creature, with a blood lust nearly insatiable, Kylo Ren the man still had the scars, and probably the blood lust, but his body was a thing of beauty. Yet, where the bear had been a mindless creature of carnage, as a man, he now had the intelligence to make him unstoppable. 

He still seemed unaware of her, allowing Rey to study the map of scars adorning him.

Silver-white crisscrossing his body like lattice work, gouges and divots puncturing deep into muscle, proof of where man and beast had tried - and failed - to kill him. She can see evidence of her own killing blow there too, climbing down his face, scoring deep into his shoulder and neck. It should've been bloody, fresh and open, but it's healed, a thick, knotted scar coiling over the worst of it.

Gaze moving to his face, she froze anew to see him staring back at her, eyes dark, openly tracing over her form. Flickering to the side, anger suffused his features, shoulders swelling to twice their size.

"MAZ!"

A witch stood, ethereal, illuminated in a pillar of moonlight. Head maybe coming to Rey's chin, bushy hair kept out of her face with a head scarf, her shrewd eyes leveled a scowl on Kylo. Fists on hips, chin tilting to meet his eyes, she didn't flinch.

"Maz, free me!" 

She shook her head. 

Patience evaporating, he charged closer. "Let me have my own form again!"

"You have learned nothing."

Snorting, expression baleful, he paced around her. "I'll learn in my own form."

"Your destinies lie together. If neither of you can learn, then you'll both remain monsters."

"What are you doing?" Rey whispered, disbelief dragging her feet closer to the pair.

"Kill me then!" Kylo bellowed, fingers clawing the air, encroaching and retreating from the woman's small body. Wanting to hurt her, but not daring to touch her. 

Stance resolute, the enchantress cast the same look upon both of them. "The answers you seek must be found together." Snapping her fingers, the woman disappeared.

Agonizing pain ripped through Rey's body, limbs contorting, growing, changing, skull splitting, fire erupting from her skin as she fell to the ground. Writhing uncontrollably, an involuntary scream scoured its way out of her throat. Eyes locking on Kylo, his own form mutating between swatches of black tar and his own pale skin, shoulders hulking unnaturally over human arms straining to hold himself up, she dimly registered his own snarls of pain. 

Whatever was happening, was happening to both of them.

 _"Maz,"_ the whimper broke through the snarls. Not a human voice, but not the voice of the bear, it was a voice that only she could understand. _"Maz, just let me die..."_

And Rey understood. The deepest scars didn't came from man or beast, but from injury to himself. And he'd tried to use her weapon too. He had wanted her to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yeah... let me apologize for this, because it's just a scene from another story I've been plotting out. This is the only scene I've written so far (it's the scene that inspired the story actually) because I've been focusing on Silent August, and I'm not entirely sure about where this one is going. All I know, is that it's roughly based off of Disney's Brother Bear and Brave. Basically, Rey is Merida; Ben is Mordu or Kylo rather. Rey sets out to kill Kylo Ren, the preternatural bear that has been plaguing her home, only to fall under the same curse as him. They then have to work together to break their curse and along the way have mishaps (such as their bear biology taking over causing mayhem for their human brains sort of shenanigans), fall in love, and learn more about the other then either of them ever cared to share. 
> 
> For Reylo Week 2020: Day 2, this seemed like a good fit because I had a good portion of this written already. Really, it was a toss up between this or my Secret of Kells-esque AU, but since I haven't written anything for that one yet, I decided on this so I can keep focusing on finishing chapter 5 of Silent August. (Also trying to work in another one shot for Balance and Counterbalance... we'll see if it's done before Reylo Week is over...)
> 
> As always, thanks for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear feedback! Thank you! ^^


End file.
